A clock divider is arranged to provide an output clock signal in response to a reference clock signal. The clock divider is configured to use digital techniques to divide the reference clock frequency by an integer value. For example, a typical clock divider may be configured to generate a 7.5 MHz clock signal by dividing a 60 MHz reference clock signal by 8.